Various types of garment hanging devices have been devised for closets, containers including freight handling or loading utilizing adjustable braces of various types as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,793,035; 1,793,036; 2,347,892; 2,357,309; 2,425,875; 2,466,728; 2,513,348; 2,542,964; 2,613,615; 2,659,319; 2,893,545; 2,904,190; 3,095,830; 3,115,102; 3,302,800; 3,318,460; 3,352,595; 3,519,139; 3,563,182; 3,784,023; 3,800,960; 4,033,268; and 4,265,577, among others.
However, in the transportation of garments from a manufacturer to distant locations in substantial quantities, as well as transportation of hanging garments shipped in large quantities, including overseas shipments, the handling and packaging have been a substantial problem to protect the hanging garments from damage and to preserve and protect them as well as possible without further processing to the ultimate destination. Utilization of polyethylene bags and hangers of various types have been employed along with tie-ropes rather than package the garments in individualized containers in a suspended or hanging condition. Nevertheless, the present systems and devices utilized have been costly and have not met with universal acceptance due in part to the high cost of handling, time consuming packaging, and damage to the garments as well as pilferage during transportation from one location to another, among other reasons.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a removable garment rack for the transportation of hanging garments in a movable protective enclosure by removably installing garment supporting rails that usually extend overhead and installing them so they may be readily installed and removed to accommodate a maximum hanging load of garments which may be supported in spaced relation to each other throughout a movable enclosure with minimum additional protection during transportation from one location to another while remaining protected from the elements and pilferage.
Still another objective of the present invention is to utilize removable and adjustably locatable garment supporting rails that may be installed readily in a movable enclosure by utilizing releasable retaining means to support the garment rails on overhead guide rails that are fixed in position in a movable enclosure.
A still further objective of the present invention is the installation of a removable garment rack for transportation of hanging garments in a container in which the side walls are provided with longitudinally-extending ledges that are mounted adjacent to the roof of the structure and to which ledges removable garment supporting rails may be releasably fastened that extend transversely across the container for supporting hanging garments mounted on the garment rails and in which the garment rails may be readily installed and removed depending upon the cargo in the container.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to utilize removable garment racks for transportation of hanging garments in smaller vehicles by utilizing spaced-apart overhead guide rails having horizontal longitudinally-extending ledges to which transversely extending garment supporting rails may be releasably fastened for supporting hanging garments in the movable enclosure.
Other objectives and many of the attendant advantages of this removable garment rack for transportation of hanging garments in enclosures will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the pertinent arts upon consideration of the detailed specification, drawings, and claims in which modifications and equivalents are contemplated.